bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Health and Damage
Health and Damage is a new mechanic that was introduced by Meta07 and has been used in many conceptions. You can see health in Meta's BTD6 by hovering over the tower before you click it. The color of the line around it will decide health. *100%-81%: White *80%-56%: Green *55%-26%: Yellow *25%-1%: Red In BTD6 Unless otherwise stated in the conception's page: #The Angry Squirrel, Peltast Weasel, Watermelon Spitter, Meerkat Spy (due to their small size), and normal Mad Snowman (due to what it is made of) have 6 HP. # Monkey Engineer constructs and Monkeys all have 10 HP. (e.g. Dart Monkeys, Ninja Monkeys, Monkey Engineer) (Excluding Dagger Monkey, which has 20 HP) # Small machines (e.g. Bomb Towers, Tack Shooters, Bloonchippers, Non-Engineer Sentry Guns, Security Bots), Beekeepers, and Ice Towers have 15 HP. # Vehicles have 20 HP (e.g. Monkey Aces, Monkey Buccaneers). # Buildings and armored monkeys (e.g. Mortar Towers, Dartling Guns, Super Monkeys, Monkey Villages, Hospitals) have 40 HP. # Large, armored vehicles, Mad Mastodons, and pro Mad Snowmen have 60HP (e.g. Monkey Tanks, Destroyers, Spectres) # Giant Buildings (e.g. Temples of the Monkey God, Bloonsday Devices (not Micro!), Monkey Towns, M.I.B.s, and Banana Research Facilities) have 100 HP. # Fortresses (the Monkey Battleship and the Omegachi) have 1000 HP and only appear in special missions. # Heroes are Immortal # Terrain Agents have only 1 HP. Immunities and Weaknesses *Dispense-o-matics and sentry guns takes a boatload more damage from projectiles and explosives. (x20) *Monkey Engineers are immune to projectile weapons, but this still will (almost always) make the same damage. (x.95) *Monkey Aces that are hit by energy and plasma-based weapons suffer more damage that other vehicles. (x1.5) *Otaku Shelters and Ice Towers take less damage from explosives. (x.5) *Danmaku Monkeys suffer less damage from energy projectiles. (x.5) *Minecraft Monkeys are protected from anything, depending on armor type. **Leather: x.7 **Gold: x.6 **Chain: x.5 **Iron: x.4 **Diamond: x.25 **(x/3 has iron armor) *Dagger Monkeys will use their dagger (or broadsword or katana if upgraded enough) to block incoming projectiles, and will sometimes use their weapon to deflect shots. (x.15) *Banana Farms take way more damage than expected near explosions and fire-type projectiles. (x2) *Ninja Monkeys are immune to magical weapons and ninja weapons. (x.625) *Sword Monkeys and Monkey Archers are protected from any projectile, depending on upgrade. (x.75 to x.25) *Normal Mad Snowmen take a massive amount of damage from fire-type projectiles and explosions. (x15) *Monkey Apprentices takes less damage from magical projectiles and weapons. If made a Disciple of Air or Fire, this will increase strength. (x.7 to x.4) *ToTMG's are resistant to everything! (x.5) *If you ACTUALLY get a Satanic Temple, the bloons will meet their doom. More resistant to all the things! (x.1) *Beekeepers and Mad Mastodons can't be stunned or slowed down. *Terrain Agents, although they only have 1 HP, can't take ANY damage WHAT-SO-EVER. (x0) *Pro Mad Snowmen take WAY less damage than expected from heat-based attacks (including explosions) (you expected x15, you got x.5) *Monkey Medics using the Medi Gun's Ubercharge, along with their patients cannot be damaged by anything. (x0) *Monkey Soldiers equipped with a Battalion's Backup and all surrounding towers within 200px radius take x0.2 damage when they sound the horn. (x0.2) *Sentry Guns that are being wrangled by nearby Monkey Engineers take less than half the normal damage. (x0.25) Evade Chances *Buildings and some robotic towers can't move at all... (0% Chance) *Flying towers are fast enough to evade many attacks. (62% Chance) *Stealthy towers (Ninja Monkey, Danmaku Monkey, Stealth Monkey etc.) are stealthy enough to evade most attacks. (56% Chance) *Super Monkeys can evade some attacks due to their flexibility. (32% Chance) *Clones, shadows and holograms evade every, they are always first priority. (100% Chance) *Terrain Agents can't be aimed at all! (100% Chance) *Towers placed underwater (i.e. Monkey Submarine) can easily evade some attacks. (30% Chance) *The Cosmic Monolith can warp Spacetime, allowing it to evade pretty much anything. It can even evade explosions it is in the middle of! (85% to 94% chance) *Security Bots, if hurt, will generate a Neon Forcefield which protects itself and tower from its range from ALL damage for 3 rounds. (100% Chance) *Continuous laser attacks (V.A.M.P.I.R.E. Vampirism, etc.) can not be easily evaded, but the chances are "refreshed" every second (i.e. If a tower is hit by a laser that lasts 3 secs, it has a chance to evade at the 1st second, which means that it will completely evade the laser, but if the tower does not evades at the 1st second, it can evade at the 2nd or 3rd second). (17% Chance) *Explosive attacks can't be dodged, unless the tower is currently at the BORDER of the AoE (Area of Effect). Bloon Bosses *Bloon Bosses (like Apopalypse) will have an HP bar. Also, they will get wounded just like towers. Their wounds aren't red because bloons don't have blood. An example: In Bloons III * In Bloons III, The Monkey has 10 HP at the start, but can buy armors to increase his HP. Absolute Defense *Some heavily-armored towers have Absolute Defense (AD). Each AD point means that when that tower gets damaged, the tower will receive one HP less damage in damage calculation (for example, a tower with 5 AD will only lose 5 HP (10-5) when get hit by a 10 HP attack), which also means it'll gain complete immunity against certain attacks (mostly machineguns). *Some attacks can penetrate armor (most likely needle-shaped projectiles), which means they can ignore some points of AD. For example, a tower with 5 AD will still lose 10 HP when get hit by a 10 HP-but-can-penetrate-5-AD attack. *Some attacks, mostly wave attacks, can completely ignore AD. However, these attacks can be weaken by wave jammers, or armor with built-in wave jammer. :P *Armor penetration can also come in the form of multipliers. For example, a 2x-penetration-attack will divide the target's AD by 2 (rounded down) upon damage calculation. If this certain attack can deal 10 HP damage, and hits a tower with 5 AD, then that tower will lose 8 HP (5/2 = 2.5, rounded down = 2, so the tower's effective AD is now 2. That means the tower gets 10-2=8 HP damage). *Some attacks are even specially designed to break shields, making the target lose some of its AD points permanently! In Bloons Super Monkey 3 * The Super Monkey starts with 100 HP, and can buy armours to increase his HP, just like the monkey in Bloons 3. ** You can also craft some armours (like RegMat armour). In BTD7: Planet of the Apes *Health returns in BTD7, but in tower defense modes it's only something you really need to worry about later in the game when Gunner Bloons exist and stuff. *Heroes in TD modes have unlimited health, but in FPS modes they can be killed. Many enemies will therefore refuse to target Heroes in TD gameplay with most of their abilities and basic attacks. *Towers can be resurrected for approximately 75% of the money spent on the tower by tapping or clicking on their corpses and tapping/clicking the Revive button. Once revived, the resurrected Monkey regains 50% health. However, you can only do this twice; after that, the tower is dead for good. RIP. **Certain attacks from Bloons can make Towers unable to revive after they are killed. *BTD7PotA shows wounded monkeys in a slightly more morbid portrayal, with semi-real wounds and hemorrhage. *Super Monkeys, Wonder Monkeys, and Monkey Zombies have an innate 30% damage resistance and +20% health. *Batmonkeys have a 35% chance to take no damage from bullet-based or knife-based attacks, but take 18% more damage from missiles and plasma. *Monkey Aces are extremely difficult to target because the plane itself must get hit in order to take damage. This is compensated by -10% health. *Tack Shooters, Bomb Shooters, Spike Factories, and all other inorganic towers have a 7% damage resistance bonus due to them being mechanical towers and incapable of bleeding. *Shield Generators have lots of health and are immune to most attacks. *Monkey Flashes regenerate slowly over time. *Aquamonkeys have a 20% damage resistance. *x/4/x Monkey Flashes gain health from killing Bloons. *The default HP value for Monkeys is 100 HP. *Defense is also a thing in BTD7PotA. This acts like Realm of the Mad God's DEF; it makes towers/Bloons take less damage from attacks, but with a cap at 85% of the total damage. *Upgrading your towers increases its health by a large factor. Here's the table for how this works: Types of attacks How an entity is able to attack is divided into 2 categories: Basic Attacks and Abilities. Basic attacks Basic attacks are the kind of attacks that entities use constantly when fighting an enemy. For example, a Dart Monkey throwing a dart is a basic attack. Abilities Abilities are special attacks that buff allies and/or hurt enemies in some powerful and unique way which basic attacks cannot do. Each ability, when used, has a "cooldown" time before it can be used again. Evasion Certain entities are capable of evading the abilities of an opponent. When evading an ability, the evading entity will vanish for the duration of the opponent's ability, then reappear once the enemy ability is finished, and often with an automatic counterattack. Currently, such evasion capabilities can only be found on Watchful Protectors (5/x/x Batmonkey), Dank Knights (6/x/x Batmonkey), and H.E.L.E.C.T.R.I.X. Trivia *Damage is is rounded to the nearest whole number. (BTD6) *4/4 towers all have 500 HP. If the 4/4 tower is destroyed, the mission for the tower is over. (BTD6) *If you find the Satanic Temple Easter Egg, you'll have a tower with 1,000 HP. (BTD6) Category:Gameplay Mechanics